LOCURAS, DRAMA, MAGIA, REALITYHTF xD
by ShinigamiRiku
Summary: Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la cuidad de HTP, pero  aquello sera interrumpido con la aparicion de tres seres misteriosos que planean raptar a nuestros protagonistas para sus misteriosos y maquiavelicos planes...


Etto…bueno, este es mi primer fic q escribo de una serie, aunque ya tenia unos cuantos en mi mente pero me dije mejor empiezo…mmm…con este xD…y adivinen que?…es HTF… !Waaa! la serie q miraba cuando era niña, coste q no soy tan vieja XD…bueno antes de empezar con esto, este fic contiene script la cual intento de no hacerlo en mis otros fics, solamente en este ya q voy a manejar muchos personajes TwT según yo ¬_¬U… habrá unos cuantos Oc q no pude evitar ponerlos pero conste q la historia se centrara mas con los HTF. Lo prometo TwT

― Dialogo.―

"_Pensamientos"._

_Cuando murmuran o hablan en voz baja…_

**La aparición de Fliqpy va en negrita.**

(kiri: ola?…) Mis pequeñas interrupciones sin querer queriendo. u_u

**Disclamier: **los lindos amigos felices del árbol (léase HTF) no me pertenecen, sino…a Mondo Minishows. Los tomo prestados con fines de entretener a otros, intento de comedia.

**Advertencia: **contiene medio AU**. **Puede haber… si hay OOC y oc. Los HTF son animales hasta el siguiente capitulo…creo…xD después serán humanos. =3

Listos o no, aquí va xD…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:<strong>

**Operación secuestro**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

En una parte de la cuidad de York, en un vecindario, en una casa no tan grande ni muy pequeña pero cómoda, extrañamente el lugar estaba oscuro sin rastro de luz que podríamos suponer que no había nadie en casa; pero están equivocados.

En la misma casa, en el sótano, encontramos parece ser una especie de ritual satánico? Bueno, tal vez no, pero si seguimos viendo encontraremos unos libros antiguos regados por el suelo, calaveras en unos estantes, frascos con contenidos misteriosos en el mismo lugar donde estaban las calaveras, muñecos de trapo en una de las mesas y por ultimo…muchas velas alrededor del suelo formando un circulo mediano donde 3 personas que no podíamos identificar por las largas túnicas que tapaban su cuerpo y su rostro recitaban una especie de conjuro mientras sostenían un libro misterioso para los ojos humanos. Mientras tanto en uno de esos versos q recitaban el fuego las velas comenzaron a moverse, la temperatura comenzó a bajar y justo en eso una gran ventisca apareció en el lugar mientras desordenara todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

X1: - Parece ser que lo estamos logrando – dijo la persona de la tunica de color carmesí mientras sus camaradas recitaban el ultimo verso del libro ― solo un poco mas…

X2: …― fue el gran aporte el de la tunica morado oscuro quien estaba demasiado concentrado en el ritual.

X3: ¡Miren, funciona! ― exclamo el poseedor de la tunica azul oscuro, viendo como el suelo comenzara a brillar y expulsar estrellas que giraban alrededor del sitio.―

Lo siguiente que pasó; fue que apareció una especie de mortal tridimensional frente a estos seres, quienes sonreían y se felicitaban por el gran trabajo que hicieron.

X1: recuerden… tenemos solamente cinco horas antes de que el portal se cierre, sino nos quedaremos en ese lugar raro para siempre ― advirtió a sus camaradas antes ingresar al dichoso portal.

X3: aunque por una parte nos beneficiaria ya que ahí nadie muere ― dijo sonriendo a pesar de la advertencia del otro

X2: si claro ¬¬, de hecho nadie muere por completo ahí pero te gustaría que te persigan una tortuga devora carteros, uno perro con una fachada adorable pero al silbar te atacará, hormigas locas gritonas sanguinarias…― comenzó a redactar todos los seres q según "el" consideraba un peligro ― las gaviotas, el oso, la ballena , tiburón martillo y todas q esas cosas te esperan en un lugar para…

X3: ¡Aaah! ¡Ya cállate! ― se tapa los odios al no seguir escuchando las torturas que sufren en el lugar donde irán ― ¡Por favor no sigas!

X1: ¡Silencio ustedes dos! ― los mando a callar ― Ahora el momento mas importante es ir a raptar…digo a "traer" a esos lindos, pomposos y adorables animalitos ― al mencionarlo, el de la tunica carmesí y azul oscuro sonrieron de una forma rara que parecían dementes mientras que el de la tunica morada miraba a otro lado para no encontrarse con esas caras.

X3: ¡Yay! Ya me muero de ir a verlos y abrazarlos ― decía eso con ojos de corazón mientras en mis manos sostenía una hoja con las imágenes de sus victimas ― ¡Iré por los mas adorables! ― dijo con determinación levantando el puño arriba.

X1: como sea, y tu porque escogiste a estos ― señalo mirando a las victimas del otro que había tachado, que parecían ser…no tan adorables como el otro decía y a la vez no eran sus favoritos

X2: por que son los más fáciles de atrapar y son menos escandalosos ― bufo al percatarse que su camarada soltó una risita ― además sé como hacerlos caer en mis trampas ― sonrío con lo ultimo

X1: jejeje…bueno, entonces q estamos esperando…― guardo su hoja de sus futuras presas que ya había escogido ― recuerden avisar cuando tengan problemas con algunos de esos animalitos, sea peligroso o difícil de capturar ― los otros dos asintieron ― no tienen q ser vistas por ellos hasta q los tengamos a todos, para ello no tiene que ser tan evidentes en el momento de atraparlos con sus objetos mágicos y habilidades ― acomodaban sus capuchas y ponían en sus mochilas todo lo que necesitarían para capturarlos ― y ultimo mas importante…tenemos 5 horas antes de que el portal se cierre sino nos quedaremos atrapadas para siempre ― las otras dos miraban a la mayor con seriedad ― pero para ello tienen q llegar media hora antes de la hora limite así q sean rápidas ― el silencio cundo el lugar mientras las encapuchadas ya estaban listas ― entonces…es la hora de ir de casería…_muajajajaja_

Mientras reía, una de ellas ponía cara de "no seas tan escandalosa, idiota " y la otra ya se imagina al tener en sus brazos a uno de esos lindos animalitos que para ella eran peluches vivientes. Las tres dieron un paso adelante hacia el portal y desaparecieron.

—**x—x—x—x—**

Ignorando los supuestos planes de sus captores, la cuidad de Happy Tree Friends descansa tranquila después de un duro día de trabajo, o cosas inesperadas; como las supuestas muertes y accidentes que ocurren allí.

Pero ahora, el sol hacia su aparición entre los cerros de la cuidad, el gallo cantaba a todo pulmón para que sus habitantes se levantaran, en el caso de algunos, en una casa, una linda mofeta de color azul con una flor en la cabeza, todos los de la cuidad la conocían como Petunia despertó al oír el canto del gallo, abrió sus ojos y estiro sus brazos, miro hacia su ventana y sin duda hoy era un hermoso dia para ir a trabajar y salir un rato a la calle con sus amigos.

Petunia: uhm~…creo q hoy será un gran día para trabajar ― deja las cobijas a un lado y va directo al baño ― y también para pedirle Handy que vayamos juntos al cine… ― se sonrojo con lo ultimo al recordar que hoy se estrenaba una de esas películas mas románticas en la cuidad. ― Waa~… sin duda hoy será uno de esos geniales días que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto la mofeta se alistaba para ir a su trabajo, en otro lugar, a unas cuadras un castorcito color lila y de dientes sobresaliente llamado Toothy desayunaba tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico. Estaba tan concentrado enterándose de las noticias que no se percato que alguien lo miraba desde la ventana de su casa. Al parecer era el poseedor de la tunica azul oscuro quien sonreí con demencia al observar al animalito.

X3: Toothyyy~ ― tenia la cara y ambas manos pegadas al vidrio ― _kukuku~…_muy pronto vendrás conmigo ― sonríe ampliamente, pero justo en eso piso una pedazo de tronco viejo que estaba en el suelo que ocasiono ruido haciendo q su presa se alertara – ¡oh rayos!

Toothy: eh? ― poso su vista de donde se produjo ese ruido, la cual era la ventana pero no observo nada, pero aun así; tenia el presentimiento de que alguien lo estaba observando, prefirió no pensar en eso y se dirigió a la sala una ves terminado de desayunar ― me pregunto …Si Cluddles estará en casa…― se sentó en uno de los muebles sin percatarse q lo seguían observando ― como últimamente Giggles se la pasa en su trabajo en el hospital , Cuddles debe estar un poco abandonado.― dedujo ya que el pobre conejo estaba algo deprimido que su novia era la ayudante del doctor Lumpy del hospital del pueblo, y ya no tenia tantas salidas como antes ― mmm...…!Ya sé!...llamare a Flaky y Cluddles para ir al parque de diversiones y a la vez ir a la casa de Cuddles para animarlo un poco ― en eso ve el reloj de la sala ― ¡carai! pero si son las 7:39 am, debo llamar a Flaky antes de que haga otros planes y que nos espere en el parque mientras convenzo a Cuddles ― fue corriendo al teléfono y marco a la puercoespín.

Mientras hacia eso alguien ya había odio todo lo que planeaba en pequeño animalito.

X3: _kukuku…me parece que _matare a dos pájaros de un solo tiro… ― su sonrisa se amplio mas al saber que iría a la casa del conejito amarillo quien era su otro adorable adquisición que tenia que atrapar ― ¡Si! Nada mejor que atraparlos ahí sin tener testigos q me delaten, espero q Aiko atrape a Splendid lo mas rápido posible y Rika…mmm...…aunque dudo que ella demore con sus presas, hasta pienso que seria la primera en terminar el trabajo. ― en eso mira su reloj de mano ― ¡Joder! Solo me queda cuatro horas y media. Tengo que ir a la casa de cuddles antes de que mi lindo Toothy llegue ― estaba apunto de ser la maratón sin antes pensar en…- ¡oh! Me olvide de mi linda puercoespín ― se lamento ―pero… no puedo atraparte junto con ellos mi linda flaky.― recordó la parte donde el castor decía que la puercoespín tenia que esperarlos en tal lugar donde era campo abierto ― si voy donde estas tu, mi linda niña; mientras tus amiguitos llegan no podré atraparlos a todos, se que uno de ustedes se me esperaría y andaría por ahí alertando a los habitantes que de una hermosa chica de cabello negro como ka noche anda atrapando a unos lindos y adorables animalitos del bosque para…- se tapo la boca antes de seguir perdiendo el tiempo dramatizando con incoherencias ― jejeje...bueno, mi linda flaky tendrás que esperarme, hasta q termine de amordazar a tus lindos amiguitos que planeo atacarlos en la casa de cuddles…jejeje…― como si fuera un cohete va directo a la casa del conejito amarillo dejando al castor quien no tenia ni idea lo que le sucedería a el y a casi todos los de la cuidad Happy Tree Friends.

**8:00 am…**

Todos los de la cuidad Happy tree friends ya estaban comenzando sus labores matutinos, sea trabajar, estudiar, vender; como el local "La casita del dulce" quien abrió sus puertas, dejando entrar a un cliente muy conocido para ellos y a la ves a sus empleados, mientras otro abría el gimnasio, la carpintería, la lavandería, el súper mercado y aun así un sin fin de negocios.

En un edificio de la cuidad se encontraba escribiendo una articulo una ardilla azul con antifaz rojo y encima de eso unos lentes cuadrados, mientras tanto en los pasillos del edificio unos cuantos animales iban de aquí para allá cargando cajas con papales y en uno de esos, un perrito tropieza dejando caer todos los papeles al suelo

Perrito: ¡Oh, no!.― recoge los papales, mientras los demás animales siguen con su labores ignorando al pobre perrito, pero justo en eso una linda gatita blanca recoge unos cuantos papeles que se había caído mas lejos; fuera de su alcance claro, una ves de ayudarlo el perrito le agradece ― gracias…

Gatita: de nada…y para la próxima vez ten mas cuidado, esta bien?― le sonrío mientras el perrito se sonrojaba

Perrito: jejeje…disculpe señorita, no la he visto nunca por aquí, ¿acaso es nueva?

Gatita: ehm…no, nada por el estilo, solo vine aquí a buscar a alguien que trabaja en este edificio, me ayudaría a encontrarlo? ― saca una foto de una ardilla azul con un saco marrón y sombrero ― a él lo estoy buscando…lo conoce?

Perrito: Oh… pero si es el señor…ahmm….el señor…ash… no me acuerdo como se llama, pero si se donde esta, el trabaja aquí, si quiere la llevo con el y…- el perrito no termino la frase ya que la gatita se sobresalto

Gatita: No,no,no….eh…quiero decir …solo indíqueme donde queda su oficina, estudio o lo que sea…y no se preocupe por llevarme personalmente con el, yo se que usted tiene mucho trabajo y eso _ejejeje…_― y el perrito sin mas remedio le indico la dirección mientras la gatita iba por ahí y el perrito regresaba con sus labores ― haber…vuelta a la derecha y…!bingo! ― exclamo al reconocer la última oficina que había por el extenso pasillo, se asomo a la puerta con ventana y vio a la ardilla buscada comiendo un pan de molde en su escritorio ― Splendid ya te encontré….

**8:10 am…**

De regreso a la casa de toothy…

Toothy: vamos cuddles… no seas tan pesado ― insistía el castor lila mientras en la otra línea el conejo se negaba ― ya pronto Giggles le daran sus vacaciones, y volveran a salir como antes pero no puedes quedarte todo el tiempo en tu casa hasta que ella regrese.― seguia insistiendo

Cuddles: jejeje…toothy no es por ella, solo que no me siento con animos de salir, eso es todo ― se excuso

Toothy: ¡vamos! ¡No podemos dejar a flaky por mas tiempo esperando!

Cuddles: ¿flaky?

Toothy: si, le dije que nos esperara en el bosque cerca del parque, ella dijo que llevaría uno de sus deliciosos pasteles para animarte.

Cuddles: ¡Oh, vaya!― suspiro ― ¿a que hora ella estará ahí?

Toothy: bueno, le dije a las nieve, bueno tampoco nosotros podemos hacerla esperar por gusto.

Cuddles: ni modo, esta bien…y para que me dijiste que querías ir a mi casa?

Toothy: solo para asegurarme para que vayas y tambien por que no encuentro mi cuaderno de notas y un libro que tengo que devolver a la biblioteca. Tal vez están ahí, la ultima ves que fui…

Cuddles: tu cuaderno de notas yo lo tengo, y… me pareció ver un libro de…mmmm…― pensando ― ¿será acaso ese? Bueno, lo voy a buscar mientras llegas a mi casa….

Toothy: entonces estaré llegando en quince minutos.

Cuddles: OK. Bay ― cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a su biblioteca a buscar el mencionado libro, pero justo en eso tocaron la puerta ― eh? ¿Quien será a esta hora? ― va y abre la puerta ― hola?... ― no había nadie afuera y sale hasta su correo a ver sino era un bromista que salio corriendo ― que extraño…― regresa a su casa y cierra la puerta suspirando pero en eso vea a un encapuchado con largas túnicas azules sentando en el sofa ― q-que quien eres? ― el aludido sonríe de forma siniestra causando un escalofrío al conejo ―! ¿Que hace en mi casa? ¡Llamare a la policía! ― retrocede hacia la pared mientras el intruso mormuraba palabras raras

X3: _kukuku_… _lindo…tierno…y pomposo Cuddles~….kukuku… ― _con su sonrisa siniestra se acerca cada vez mas al pobre conejo asustado.

Lo último fue que se escucho un grito de horror en la casa de Cuddles. En el momento del grito las aves que estaban posadas en su casa salieron volando despavoridas .

En hospital de la cuidad…

Con Lumpy y Giggles…

Lumpy: ¡Yuhu! Por fin obtendré mi paga! ― exclamo el arce azul con bata en la sala de espera siendo victima de muchas miradas de reproche ― ups… disculpen…

Giggles:_ tonto_…― susurro la rosadita mientras dejaba su traje de asistenta y lo ponía dentro de su mochila ― espero que eso sea todo Lumpy… ya que me hicisteis trabajar casi por un mes sin ver a mis amigos y a mi novio ― dijo mientras caminaba junto con el arce quien estaba demasiado distraído pensando en la paga que recibiría

Una vez de recibir la paga…

Lumpy: jujuju…ahora si por fin podré comprarme ese yate que tanto estuve ahorrando para presumirle a Russell que su barco no es tan grandioso como el piensa.

Giggles: ejem…― la chica tenía muchas que hacer que estar parada como idiota escuchando los estupidos planes de Lumpy. ― ehmm mi parte….

Lumpy: ah si, si…toma ― le da un sobre que contiene dinero que le había prometido ― olvida decirte que también contiene intereses…― y era cierto

Giggles: waooo…Lumpy… gracias ― lo guarda antes de que dos gemelos planeen arrebatárselo ― de veras gracias

Lumpy: juju…no me agradezcas, todo fue gracias a ese amigo de Flaky que venia muy seguido a la clínica para calmar con sus problemas de estrés…

Giglgles: ¿que?

Lumpy: si me disculpas, señorita…― hace un reverencia a la chica ― tengo que ir a comprarme un yate…adios.― como un torpedo fue hacia su destino, dejando a la ardilla rosa sola

Giggles: ¿amigo de flaky? Mmm…¿problemas de estrés?...― quedo pensado en el supuesto amigo de la puercoespín ― no seraaa…!hay, por dios que estoy pensado¡ …debo irme a mi casa a dejar mis cosas y luego darle una sorpresa a Cuddles por haberlo abandonado por mucho tiempo y a la ves invitarlo a comer un helado…― sin mas retrasos la ardilla rosa fue directo a su casa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**8:15 am…**

Con petunia….

En la cafetería…

Petunia: ¡Sea bienvenido! ― Saluda a un cliente que acaba de ingresar al local, mientras lo atendía otro la comenzó a llamar, y fue hacia donde el y puso cara de cansada al tratarse de Disco Bear, que le sonreía y le guiñeada el ojo ― que vas a ordenar ¬¬…

Disco bear: lo de siempre mi querida petunia…grr~ ― la chica ignoro lo ultimo y fue hacer la orden, mientras lo hacia una linda ovejita color morada ingresaba al local ― hola mi linda lammy grrr~ ― de forma coqueto le hace unos gestos con las manos ―

Lammy: Hola Disco bear ― sonrie un poco y ve a su amiga petunia atendiendo a Disco Bear ― Petunia~… por aquiii~…― la oveja se sienta en una mesa y llama a su amiga, la aludida al escucharla voltea ocasionando que la bandeja que sostenía en sus manos chocara con la cabeza de Disco bear, sin importarle el ultimo va donde ella.

Petunia: Buenos dias Lammy…- le sonríe y toma asiento junto a ella ― me sorprende que hoy no hayas traído a Mr. Pickels contigo.

En la casa de lammy, vemos aun pepino amarrado a una silla…

Lammy: jejeje… es que pensé que se perdería si lo llevara a donde iríamos después…

Petunia: ¿a donde iríamos? ― quedo extraña con lo mencionado ―

Lammy: pues divina que…― en eso saca 4 boletos ― pues…. ¡hoy iremos a ver el estreno de la esperada película romántica que se estrena hoy!

Petunia: oh dios….― estaba muy emocionada ― lammy como los…

Lammy: me los gane en un programa de radio ― dijo entregándole dos boletos a ella ― y pensé que tu los querías mas que nada en el mundo…― petunia estaba muy feliz al tener los boletos que tanto quería, pero con su trabajo tal vez lo conseguiría tarde para invitar a cierto castor anaranjado sin manos pero Lammy lo soluciono todo ― no me lo agradezcas, se lo mucho que los querías y supongo que ya se a quien invitaras…― puso cara picara mientras la mofeta se sonrojaba.

Petunia: pues…― súper roja ― hay ya sabes a quien…y no me lo hagas decir…― seguía roja y justo en eso miro los 2 boletos que tenia Lammy en su mano ― y me pregunto para quien es el otro boleto mi estimada Lammy…― la aludida dejo de reír por lo roja que estaba petunia al escuchar para quien era el boleto sobrante.

Lammy: ehh pues….― se sonrojo al pensar en cierto osito verde con traje de militar ― ps…pensaba en invitar a…― petunia se acerca mas a la oveja para escucharla mejor por lo que le estaba susurrando ― _invitar a…flippy…_

Petunia: ohhh ― se sorprendió al escucharlo ― _"me parece que Flaky tendrá competencia" ― _pensó al recordar que la pequeña puercoespín que le tenia mucho cariño al osito verde y se ponía nerviosa al tenerlo cerca ― _"hay flaky, es mejor que actúes rápido" ― _sonrío mientras una gota corría por su cien ― ah con que flippy…ejejeje no es por ser mala onda pero talvez el este ocupado hoy dia.

Lammy: eh? ¿Porque lo dices? ― Entusiasmada con lo dicho

Petunia: este…― recordó lo que paso esta mañana ― el vino muy temprano aquí a desayunar y me dijo que iría a casa de Flaky para verla y…― mira el reloj del local ― ya pasaron treinta minutos desde que se fue y supongo que…eh? ― voltearse mira que la silla a su lado estaba vacía y desde afuera se veía a la oveja corriendo hacia donde dios sabe.

En la casa de Flaky…

Flaky: c-con cuida-ado…con cu-uidado ― se le ve a la pequeña puercoespín cortando fresas por la mitad con un cuchillo lo suficientemente filudo la cual tenia miedo de cortarse un dedo ― ahh…. por fin termine…― suspira al ver las fresas cortadas delicadamente y puestas en un recipiente - a-ahora solo falta hacer la masa, la crema y-y por ultimo…― corto su oración al escuchar que alguien toco su puerta ― mmm?...¿Será Nutty? ¿a-acaso se habrá dado cu-uenta que nos hemos equivocado de bolso? ― miro al rincón de la cocina donde había un bolso color marrón lleno de dulces de todos los tamaños y sabores la cual seguían intactos. ― espero que sea él.― se lava las manos y se seca con un mantel y va la puerta ― espero que no haga rebuscado nada ― hablaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta ― y sobre todo no haya visto bolsillo secreto donde tengo un recuerdo muy importante de… ― al abrir la puerta se encuentra con…― Flippy…

En el ambiente había un gran silencio hasta que el mencionado hablo

Fipply: hola…flaky…― dijo el osito sonriendo mientras tenia algo en sus manos que parecería ser una bolsa.

(kiri: dejaremos la escena de los enamorados por un rato…x`D)

**8:25 am…**

Con Sniffles y Nutty

En el súper mercado…

Nutty: ¡¿DONDE ESTAAA? ― los "animales" casi quedan sordos por los gritos de la ardilla verde que corría por aquí y por aya desordenando todo a su paso, mientras su amigo el oso hormiguero recibía las quejas de un rinoceronte grande quien era el dueño de la tienda. ― ¡MIS DULCES! ¡MIS DULCEEEES! ¡DONDE ESTAN MIS DUUUUULCEEEEEES!

Sniffles: lo siento, lo siento –se disculpaba haciendo reverencias ― lo sacare de aquí ahora mismo…― va donde la ardilla, lo agarra de la cola y se lo lleva a rastras hacia la salida mientras el ultimo arañaba el piso con sus uñas.

Nutty: ¡SNIFFLES NOOOO! ¡NO PUEDO IRME SIN MIS DULCEEES! – gritaba mientras lloriqueaba

Sniffles: ¡YA CALLATE QUE ME PROVOCAS VERGUENZA! – dijo eso sintiendo todas las miradas de los habitantes de la ciudad en el ― _"no entiendo por que dramatiza tanto si el tiene millones de dulces en su casa"_

A lo lejos del alboroto, afuera del súper mercado, Pop y Cub disfrutaba un pequeño momento de padre e hijo comiendo un delicioso helado que le compraron a Cro-Marmot.

Pop: cuidado Cub, no comas tan rápido ― sujeta y acomoda al pequeño osito en su regazo, mientras come su helado manchándose la boquita ― hay pequeño, déjame limpiarte

Cub: ala adadala ― balbuce el pequeño en señal de protesta, ya que su padre le estaba limpiando un poquito fuerte el rostro.

¡NOOOOOO! ¡MIS DULCES! ¡MIS DUUUUULCEEEEEEES!

Pop: ¡! ― se alerto al escuchar los gritos de alguien, y en eso ve a sniffles que aun seguia jalando a nutty de la cola, hasta que llegaron a un silla y lo sentó en ella mientras el hacia lo mismo.

Cub: jijiji ― reía al ver la escena graciosa de los "amigos" que le acaban de presentar

Pop: hee…creo que mejor hacemos las compras…― una ves terminado el helado se dispusieron hacer lo que dijo.

Nutty: ¡buaaaa mis dulces! ¡¿Donde estarán mis DULCES? ― Seguía replicando

Sniffles: *con un venita palpitante en la frente* ¡Ya tranquilízate nutty, ni que los dulces fueran todo en la vida! ― Gran error

Nutty: ¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO? ― lo sujeta de hombros y lo sacude con fuerza ― ¡COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR SEMEJANTE BLASFEMIA! ¡MALO! ¡MALO! ¡MALO!... ― lo seguía sacudiendo

Sniffles olvido un detalle muy importante, que su amigo era " el rey de la azúcar" por lo tanto era muy hiperactivo con la azúcar guarda en su cuerpo, que hizo que la sacudida fuera la misma velocidad de las tazas giratorias del parque de diversiones que a veces Lumpy, ponía en esos juegos(kiri: por distraído ¬¬). En eso un cerdito color azul con traje de marinero (Kiri: Truffles =P) que pasaba por ahí, los miro raro y luego siguió su camino

Sniffles: ¡Aaaaaaaah!… _"olvide con quien estaba hablando_" – se lamento mientras seguía siendo sacudido ― ¡esta bien!Lo siento, pero suéltame! ― El otro hizo caso ― bueno…por lo menos podrías decirme por donde recuerdas haber dejado tu famosa mochila de dulces y cuando de distes que cuenta que ya no estaban los dulces en ella ― dijo acomodándose los lentes

Nutty: ah…pues…― se puso a pesar y luego respondió ― lo ultimo que recuerdo, fue de haberlos dejando en el supermercado cuando me encontré con flaky después de pagarlos y le pregunte que hacia aquí, y ella me dijo que venia buscar ingredientes para hacer algo para Cuddles y saco una lista de su mochila marron que luego la puso sobre una mesa de metal la cual yo también puse mi mochila ahí y….

Sniffles: ¡eso es!

Nutty: ¿eso es que?

Sniffles: ¿no te has dado cuenta? ― el otro niega con la cabeza ― ambos traían las mismas mochilas, y creo pensar el mismo diseño ― nutty lo seguia mirando ― y tal vez una de esas, ambos tomaron las mochilas equivocadas y ahora estamos en este problema. ― termino con su conclusión.

Nutty: ¡wooaa! ¡Sniffles!... de veras eres muy listo ― el otro sonríe por el elogio ― entonces esta mochica no es mía, es de flaky…y ella debe de tener mis dulces…

Sniffles: probablemente y una cosa Nutty… no pudiste haber fijado que las cosas que llevaba ella no eran tuyas ¬¬

Nutty:….

Sniffles: debi suponer…entonces vayamos a su casa a intercambiar las mochilas antes de que ella salga a ver a Cuddles

Nutty: ¿como sabes eso?

Sniffles: no dijiste que ella iba a hacerle algo para Cuddles, de hecho que va a ir a verlo, _y además así podré librarme de ti_. ― dijo de una vez encaminándose hacia la casa de la aludida seguido de un sonriente nutty que por fin sabia donde estarían sus adorados dulces

+.+..+.+.+.+.+..+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

En otro lugar…

**8:35 am**

La supuesta encapuchada con túnicas moradas miraba con cautela desde un edificio a los habitantes de la cuidad Happy Tree Friends, reconociendo quienes eran los indicados para su labor, y hasta ahora no había visto a alguien conocido de su lista, solo pasaban gatos, perros, cerditos, ovejas, ositos, búfalos, ardillas pero no eran las que buscaba y muchos otros animales que nunca antes los había visto en la serie.

X2: Hay, por dios… nunca pensé decir esto, pero….― dio un gran suspiro―. necesito ayuda… ― dijo frustrada al reconocer q tenia q pedir ayuda a sus hermanas, que era lo menos y lo ultimo que pediría en su vida ― la tarada de Kumiko debe de haber localizado algunos gracias a su detector de cosas lindas según ella, y Aiko debe estar buscando a su amado Russell por cielo, mar y tierra sin duda las dos están mal de la cabeza y son unas zofolicas de primera ― dijo recordando aquella vez que ellas dos gritaban como locas viendo imagines por Internet de sus adorables personajes favoritos y aun mas se pusieron escandalosas cuando vieron la versión anime en youtube y en zero chan , sin duda la mayor de las hermanas aúllo como lobo al ver la versión masculina de los chicos de HTF y aun mas al ver a su nutria favorita versión anime, según ella se parecía a su pirata favorito de hetalia y kumiko era otro cuento que le gustaba las cosas lindas y adorables como sus personajes favoritos que eran casi todos lo de la serie, claro que detrás de esas fachadas de locas, se les esconde su parte Yandere, de tanto ser experimentada por sus animes gore favoritos ― ¡! ― Después de dejar su corto pensamiento, algo le llamo su atención desde abajo, entre las calles ― Lifty y Shifty… ― dijo al reconocer a sus presas que por fin habían aparecido ―

Siendo observados de gran altura los gemelos mapaches intentaban de por medio estafar a The Mole vendiéndole una especie de cera para autos pero en realidad era gel para el cabello. Al ser ciego no podía identificar el objeto, así que opto por hacerles caso y comprarlo. Mientras se alejaba de sus estafadores, la encapuchada entro en acción dando inicio a su plan de captura, observo el lugar y vio que ellos estaban cerca de un callejón lo suficientemente oscuro para iniciar la emboscada.

Shifty/Lifty: uhmuajjajaja…- reían por hacerle el fail a the mole

X2: son unos avariciosos…¬¬ - dijo ocultándose en el callejón oscuro ― por su codicia será con esto…- saca una cofre con contenidos brillantes y a la vez algo pesado que parecía ser…un martillo?

Mientras los gemelos alistaban potes de gel que le venderían a ya saben quien, Lifty noto algo tras el en el piso.

Lifty: Oh¡ ¡mira hermano, pepitas de oro! ― el aludido voltio para ver y si era cierto, un pequeño caminito de pepitas de oro puro se dirigían hacia un callejón donde tal vez podría ver mas de esas pepitas ―

Shifty: sin duda este es el mejor día de nuestras vidas ― dijo feliz al notar que los otros animales que estaban lejos de ellos que no se habían percatado de aquello ― vamos lifty, tenemos que recogerlas todas antes de que... ― no termino la frase al notar que Disco Bear se acercaba a su puesto de gel. – oh no…

Disco bear: hola shifty denme unos cuantos de esos potes de gel para mi cabello…― puso el dinero en el puesto mientras shifty estaba demasiado nervioso en dejar que esas pepitas de oro que se vayan fácilmente, pero su nerviosismo paso al ver a su hermano que le hacia señalas en vender el gel para disco bear mientras el recogería el oro pequeño tirado en el suelo, volvió con disco bear al negocio mientras pensaba en como castigar a lifty si lograba engañarlo con el oro ― tierra a shifty~ quiero que me vendas esos potes de gel que te estoy diciendo.

Shifty: si, si , lo que digas…- mientras alistaba unos cuantos.

Dejando a disco bear y Shifty, lifty seguía recogiendo el oro mientras lo ponía en una bolsa que había sacado de su bolsillo, llego al callejón, adentrándose en la parte mas oscura de este en donde solamente quedaban 5 de esas pepitas de oro tiradas en el suelo.

Lifty: 45 …46…47…48…49…― puso una gran sonrisa al recoger la ultima ― ¡50!

X2: ¿enserio? – estaba detrás de el.

Lifty: si, son 50 shitf…― se dio cuenta que la voz que le hablo no era la de su hermano, estaba a punto de voltear pero…

Con shifty…

Shitfy: uf…por lo menos disco Bear me compro todo los potes diciéndole que eran los ultimos que quedaban exportados de Mieczyslaw ― dijo desasiéndose del puesto que tenia ― ahora tengo que encargarme del traidor de litfy por haberse llevado las pepitas de oro sin mi autorización ― va directo al callejón donde estuvo su hermano, una vez adentro lo va a buscarlo ― ¡litfy! ¡Sal de donde quieres que estés! ― estaba enojado, en eso ve los rincones y encuentra a lifty inconsciente en el suelo ― pero ¿que?... Litfy que te paso?― al ponerlo boca arriba, el inconsciente tenia ojos en forma de espiral y un gran chichón en la cabeza ― pero que fue lo que paso? ― y en eso se da cuenta de una gran sombra estaba detrás de el. Voltea a ver y vea al mal en persona con un martillo gigante en sus manos ― pe-pero q-quien er…

X2: di bay, bay….

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-~

Con Splendid…

En el edificio

*Toc, toc*

.

.

Nadie le abría la puerta al perrito que estaba afuera de la oficina

Perrito: aahh― suspira―…disculpe señor…!Ash!…!maldita sea!, ¿cual era su nombre? Y sobre todo…¿Cuál era su apellido?...― sin recibir la repuesta detrás de la puerta decide adentrarse, y en eso ve a la ardilla azul comiendo su pan de molde.

Splendid: ¡Aaaah! ¡Tobi, que manera de entrar es esa! ― guarda el pan debajo de su carpeta y se limpio las migajas de su boca ― cuantas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpías cuando tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer.―le exigió

Tobi:¿enserio? ¬¬ ― levanto una ceja ― cosas importantes como comer en tu hora de trabajo? ― splendid lo miro con odio mientras limpiaba las migajas de su escritorio ― o como dormirte y babear sobre los artículos importantes del periódico de esta mañana ― señalo al ver algo trasparente y pegajoso encima del articulo.

Splendid: ahora que tienes en contra mía…― prefirió bajarle los humos al perrito que le exigía una explicación de todo ― por lo visto algo te tiene muy malhumorado…

Tobi:….― quedo en silencio por un rato hasta que decide hablar ― nada me tiene asi ¬¬…y ahora ponte a trabajar – le exigió y giro hacia la puerta ― y dile a tus visitas no que te distraigan en tu hora de trabajo y menos te traigan comida – hasta apunto de irse hasta que….

Splendid: ¿visitas? ¿Que visitas?

Tobi: hum…― bufo molesto ― nada, solamente una linda gatita blanca que preguntaba por ti esta mañana…― estaba a punto salir hasta que se dio cuenta de algo― espera acaso la…!Aaahh¡ ― grito al ver que su compañero de trabajo que se lanzo hacia el

Splendid: A-a-a acaso di-dijiste q-que- u-u-na lin-linda –ga-gatita bla-blanca vi-ino a-a b-busca-arme a-a miii ― dijo estando encima del perrito quien lo miraba con miedo. Y claro, por no ser por esa cara de desesperado.

Tobi: si si si si – lloriqueaba desde abajo - era una linda gatita…

Splendid: Y DIME… ¿COMO ELLA ME CONOCE?- aumentaba la voz

Tobi: ¡ahhhh¡ ya dejame en paz…solo se que ella tenia una foto tuya….- splendid deja al perrito a un lado y se dirige hacia la ventana de la oficina y esboza una sonrisa – ehmm…¿señor? – pregunto preocupado

Splendid_: _mmmm…_ "jejeje…ya sabia que era mas irresistible que flippy_"- pensó con arrogancia mientras el perrito lo miraba raro _– "si, por fin alguien me ama sin usar la bendita identidad de héroe, y lo mejor si es una linda gatita blanca, blancaaaa, claro, no tengo nada en contra las morenas pero…de igual manera es una bellezaaaa y aun mas tenia una fotooo" ― _su mente hacia fiesta –"_jajaja a ese flippy nada le sirvió de haber entrado al servicio militar, y llegar con sus benditas medallas de héroe presumiendo a todos por haber participado en esa bendita guerra…"_- en eso fundió el entrecejo y apretó con su manos los bordes de la ventana haciendo que esta comenzara al rajar - "_¡maldito flippy!" "llevándose la admiración de todos y aun mas de las chicaaas" "!Se suponía que yo soy el héroe! ¡maldito psicópata!_ – hacia mas presión y esto alerto al perrito

Tobi: ¡Aaahhh! ¡Señor Te-tensiómetros tranquilícese! ― prefirió actuar rápido antes que el señor "Tensiómetros" comenzara a destruir la pared.

Dejando de lado a estos…vemos a Lumpy frente a la famosa tienda de yates…

Lumpy: no puedo creerlo ― en sus ojos había un brillo inusual - ¡por fin obtendré mi yate!…― celebra en la calle mientras los demás animales lo ignoraban ― ya me muero de mostrárselo a Russell y hacer pica que su barco no supera a mi yate ― dijo con superioridad ― ¿y que hago parado como idiota en frente de la tienda donde espera mi yate? ― Sin perder mas el tiempo va a la tienda y hace los papeles y el Yate ya se estaba dirigiendo a su casa ― ¡Si! ― levanta los puños hacia arriba - Y ahora ir a ver a Russell al puerto, como es de costumbre a el le gusta estar en estos días soleados ahí ― y va al puerto

En la casa de Cuddles…

Con Giggles

Giggles: que extraño…- dijo tocando por décima vez la puerta de la casa de su novio ― Cuddles no es de aquellos que dejan esperando a una visita por mucho tiempo…

Cerca de la casa del conejo vemos a toothy llegando

Toothy: me pregunto que clase de pastel traerá flaky…- dijo saboreando imaginando al pastel que prepararía la pelirroja ― espero que no sea de zanahoria ya que Cuddles es alérgico a ellas…j_ejeje_― río con lo ultimo y en eso ve a Giggles que aun seguía tocando la puerta ― Waoo pero si es Giggles ― va corriendo donde ella.

Giggles: esto si que es raro…- dijo preocupada al percatarse que algo no iba muy bien adentro de la casa, conocía muy bien a cuddles, y el mayormente sale a las 9 horas de la mañana sea ayudar a uno de sus amigos o trabajar de ayudante en la peluquería, estaba tan distraída q no se percato que unas manos pasaban por sus ojos obligándolos a cerrárselos – ¡kyaaaa! ¡alejate!

Toothy: tranquilízate giggles…soy yo, toothy…

_Toothy?..._

Una tercera voz hablo dentro de la casa, esa voz le pertenecía al encapuchado de las túnicas azules, se asomo haber entre las ventanas cerradas, levanto un poco la cortina y vio a una ardilla rosada junto con un castor lila, el castor que estaba esperando….

_X3:jejjejeje…. ya llego y no solamente mi lindo Toothy sino la linda giggles…- _sonrío de forma siniestra_ – no te preocupes cuddles muy pronto tus amiguitos estarán contigo – entre sus túnicas acariciaba a un pequeño conejo amarillo _

Mientras cerca de un portal tridimensional una chica de cabellos rubios con tonalidades plateados, ojiazul, piel blanca y túnicas moradas oscuras, estaba sentada en el suelo mirando el extenso bosque de la cuidad que le ofrecía la cima de la montaña; que sin duda para ella era hermoso, a lado de la chica habia cuatro cuerpos inconscientes quienes resultaban ser Disco bear, the mole, shifty y lifty que estaban amarrados con sogas y no tan lejos de ellos un camión de helados que le pertenecía a Cro Marmot estaba bien asegurado con muchas cadenas de un acero resistente. En eso suena un boquitoqui que le permanecia a la rubia.

X2: si?….-

X1: Rika…- desde la otra línea - todo va bien por ahí?

Rika: ¿quien me habla? – pregunto desconfiada

X1: soy yo Aiko…

Rika: ¿Así?...tu voz esta media extraña

Aiko: si, lo se, es que tuvo que convertirme en gato para descubrir en que parte de la cuidad Splendid puede ir a salvar a un tierna y hermosa gatita blanca.

Rika: volviste a convertirte en ese gato verdad? ¬¬ .― en eso lifty comienza abrir los ojos ― mmm…espera un segundo * point *― le pega con su martillo y cae inconsciente de nuevo ― como decía… ¿lo volviste hacer, no?

Aiko: por lo menos pase de ser percibida por esos animales, la cual no encontré a alguno a los que buscamos …― dijo frustrada ― yo pensé que eran pocos, pero mira, son millones…de donde diantres salieran tantos…como crees que voy a encontrar a uno entre esta multitud.

Rika:¿talvez sea en la ubicación en donde te encuentras? ¬¬

Aiko: ….

Rika: olvídalo… dime… ¿donde estas?

Aiko: se podría decir cerca de un parque …un parque muy extraño o.o

Rika: aja ¬¬ y …¿que haces por esos lados?

Aiko: como podrás escucharme mi querida hermana…estuve preparando la trampa para splendid…

Rika: ¿trampa?

Aiko: aja y no creas…aun estoy en eso…

Rika: eso quiere decir… ¿que recién vas por uno?

Aiko: eh…

Rika:….¬¬

Aiko:…..

Rika: ¡Aiko!…

Aiko: ¡oye! ¡No es nada fácil atrapar aun súper héroe! ¡¿Ya?

Rika: yo lo hubiera echo utilizando nuestra arma secreta…pero tenias que ser tu…ash…dejando de lado la ardilla esa…que me dices de tu gato pirata favorito…por que no empezaste a atraparlo a el primero…

Aiko: por lo menos yo lo atrapare con estilo….y una cosa… ¡mi lindo Russell no es un gato! ¡Es una nutria!

Rika: nutria, gato, gato volador lo que sea… tu lo escogiste, debiste buscarlo primero…

Aiko: ¡no le hables así a tu hermana mayor! ¡Merezco respeto!

Rika: te corto…

Aiko: espera…espera…ya van hacer las nueve….y dudo que tu hayas atrapado alg…

Rika: tengo 5 ¬¬

Aiko: ¿que?

Rika: como lo oyes…

Aiko: entonces kumiko no tiene na…

Rika: tiene 1

Aiko: por la….

Rika: y según ella ya tiene a dos en camino; un castor y una puercoespín

Aiko: sabias que eso sonó a otra cosa…O,O

Rika:…

Aiko: ejeje…

Rika: deja de bromear…y espero con los que encuentre gane algo

Aiko: eh? pero…

Rika: si quieres ahora los dejo sueltos…

Aiko: esta bien… esta bien… ¿que quieres?

Rika: Una semana entera con el televisor en mi cuarto

Aiko: ¡oye, eso no es justo!

Rika: estoy soltando a uno…

Aiko: esta bien…yo que quería ver eurovisión T.T

Rika: Así es la vida…

Aiko: si, como sea…

Rika: Aiko… ¿cuanto puntos vale el oso verde?

Aiko: ¿oso verde? Hablas del otro personaje favorito de kumiko

Rika: los de ella casi todos son sus favoritos…

Aiko: ps…no se… por que dices esos de los puntos…además ella lo quiere atrapar

Rika: es peligroso…por los puntos tambien quiero que Henry sea mi esclavo si lo atrapo…

Aiko: eres una…. Esta bien, Henry me matara por esto… pero kumiko puede encargarse de el y…

Rika: lo dudo…es demasiado agresivo…podría dañarla…

Aiko: ¿enserio?

Rika: el historial de ese oso es sorprendente…tenemos que tomar medidas extremas al traerlo

Aiko: pucha…ya que en Internet se veía bonito

Rika: las apariencias engañan…

Aiko: como dice el dicho…

Rika: aja…voy por los otros…

Aiko: eh? pero como sa…

Rika: a los que capture solo vine a dejarlo aquí en el portal…ya tengo en la mira a un castor manco anaranjado y a una mofeta azul…y creo que también vi a un oso café con su cachorro…

Aiko: ¡waooo! ¡Que rápida eres hermana!

Rika: de las tres yo salí la más inteligente…

Aiko: si… ¡oye!

Rika: con los que dije seria 9 en pocos minutos, sin duda el televisor es mio….

Aiko: mala…cada vez eres mas cruel…

Rika: Aiko dile a kumiko que no me llame hasta que…! MALDICION!

Aiko: ¿Rika? ¿Que sucede? Hermana estas…

Rika: me han descubierto…tengo que colgar…

Aiko: ¡quien te descubrió! ¡Hermana dime qui…. – Rika colgó el boquitoqui

.

En el momento de la conversión de las chicas, una bola de fuego que había salido de la nada se dirigía hacia rubia, ella lo esquivo y entre los árboles aparecio el causante vestido con una capa larga y sombrero morado.

Rika: parece ser…que contigo demorare en atrapar a lo otros…y no tiene caso ocultar mi rostro, ya que yo ganare este combate y tu iras con ellos…― señala a las victimas del suelo y en eso saca una varita de sus túnicas y mira desafiantemente a su contrincante ― esto será un combate de magia contra magia no lo crees…. Mime…

Continuara….

* * *

><p>Y aquí termino el capitulo…xD<p>

Y si se habrán dado cuenta no apareció **fliqpy** ;w;…xD…si lose este fic esta medio fumado pero que le voy hacer…así son mis ideas, y splendid…mejor no comento…advertí que había OOC en los personajes…que espero que no sean de mucha molestia para ustedes, trate de hacerlo lo mas realista y ya ven lo que salio xDDD…pero prometo adecuarlos, si señor ;D….al escribir mi cuenta q no necesitaba mucho script -_- Uu… pero se de cuanto avance la historia, bueno si ustedes quieren que la continúe…habrá mas personajes que ya no podré describirlos, y bueno esto es una precaución…xD. Algo me dice que si no pongo a fliqpy nadie va leer esto, este capi estaba ya tenia que ver atrapado a todos pero se me extendió y tuve que partirlo por la mitad. Y en esa mitad esta Fliqpy…xD, coste que no hago promoción o algo asi xDD…bueno algún día espero escribir fics de hetalia y gakuen alice y este fue mi primer intento en publicar algo. Una cosa antes de ir a las preguntas , si me piden q continúe habrá unas cuantas aclaraciones en el sgte capitulo. Bueno…ahora viene las preguntas y el suspenso…xD

**¿Qué demonios quieren las encapuchadas con los HTF?**

**¿Quién atrapara más de uno de ellos?**

**¿Qué pasara con Toothy y Giggles en la casa de cuddles, saldrán vivos de esto?**

**¿Qué película romántica verán petunia y Handy?**

**¿Lammy lograra invitar a flippy al cine?**

**¿Qué estará pasando en la casa de flaky junto con flippy?**

**¿Qué paso realmente con fliqpy? xD…**

**¿Sniffles y nutty lograran conseguir la mochila de dulces?**

**¿El apellido de Splendid es Tensiómetros? **

**¿Splendid algun dia sera mas popular que flippy?**

**¿Por qué hago muchas preguntas?…xD…todo esto se sabrá en el próximo capitulo…**

**Si quieren saber dejen un reviews … ~o~**


End file.
